The Flintstones Have A Snow Halation
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Fred Flintstone meets up with the Love Live idols in order to have a gay old time. Can he yabba dabba do the task of providing high quality rips for their snow halation? Or will he need to be a silver gunner to upload nonsense to his rocking channel?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Wilma, have you seen Fred?" Barney Rubble asked Wilma Flintstone as he was hanging out by the pool, with it being a normal prehistoric day in Bedrock as he had a silver gun in his hands for some reason. I guess you could say Barney 'The Dinosaur' was a silver gunner. "We were gonna go get stoned at The Nutshack, but I can't seem to find him anywhere."

(cue laugh track)

(it's the laugh track)

"No, Barney, I haven't." Wilma stated as she rubbed her chin. "It's odd. It's not like his royal highness would just disappear like that."

"That is strange." Betty Rubble added as she was riding on top of Dino for some reason, pointing at a huge stony building towards the east. "I heard that new school is dedicated to this weird thing called... anime, I think?"

Suddenly, y'know IN THE TOWN OF BEDROCK, Tito Dick "Dickman" Baby entered Fred's home, laughing as he was quite hard himself, facing Wilma and Betty. "Hey ladies... I heard you wanted to have a yabba dabba gay old time..."

"Het!" Felix The Cat exclaimed as he popped out of Tito Dick's pants, causing everyone to panic as everything got much darker.

"WHAT ARE YA DOING!?" Robbie Rotten exclaimed as he was trying to catch Pebbles and Bam Bam on the run, while nearby, in the nutshack was the trio of Jack, Phil, and Horatio, who were trying to impress the citizens of Bedrock with their shitty superhero antics while Chita shit her pants from constantly farting too much. A naked black guy walked by and screamed as he was getting angrily excited from Chita farting in tight jeans.

"Holy crap, Lois!" Peter Griffin exclaimed as the Family Guy was trying to have a funny moment, only for him to get knocked into a chestnut tree by Homer Simpson, who was singing the Flintstones theme off key.

"D'oh!" Homer exclaimed as he noticed that Peter dented his pink car. But we're not here for the reboots... we're here for the original stuff.

* * *

Meanwhile at Otonokizaka High School, a far less grand location...

"Who are you?" Kousaka Honoka asked a strange guy from the town of Bedrock. "Because it seems today, that all you see..."

"Looks like a cavemen..." Ayase Eli commented as she squinted her eyes. "Might have violence in movies, and sex on TV..."

"My name's Flintstone..." The caveman chuckled as he adjusted his blue tie, his orange shirt standing out amongst the other colors. "Fred Flintstone. And I make high quality rips..."

"Ooh, do you fart music?" Minami Kotori asked as she let out a bassy fart.

"What? No! I mean, I rock the place!" Fred Flintstone explained as he chuckled, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "Literally."

"...you would have to be stoned to make that kind of joke," Sonoda Umi groaned as she placed her right hand on her face.

"What, you can't giggle at a corny joke? Lighten up, you bonehead," Hoshizora Rin scoffed as she slapped Sonoda across the back of the head.

"Yeah, maybe we should clean the slate clean with Fred here. He looks like my grandfather." Nishikino Maki observed after taking a good look at Fred.

Toujou Nozomi gasped as she placed her hands on her face, dropping all the tarot cards she had. "You think he's a... **grand dad?** "

" _FLINSTONES!?_ " A whole bunch of background characters exclaimed as they couldn't believe the confirmation.

Fred chuckled as he patted his chest, pulling out a stone bowl of Fruity Pebbles. "Well, actually, my daughter Pebbles-"

"Part of this complete breakfast." The narrator stated out of nowhere.

"...What the hell was that?" Koizumi Hanayo remarked in confusing while putting her hands on her hips.

"Never mind, let's get started. Hey... why is it suddenly snowing?" Fred remarked as he looked out, to see that it was snowing over the high school.

Yazawa Nico shrugged as she shook her head. "I don't know, but it's getting brighter. Like there's a halation approaching us..."

"Todokete!" Toujou exclaimed as everyone looked at her oddly. "...what? I felt like screaming it."

It was then that the idols and Fred were crushed by the Phantom Cruiser, with Space Ghost stumbling out as he groaned.

"I knew I should have listened to the trolls about Chester Cheetah," Space Ghost mumbled as he then barfed on Fred, falling on top of the idols not crushed by his ship as a result.

But where are those good old fashion values... on which we used to rely...?

 _Don't drink and drive, folks._

"Oh please, I could have written better," Dry Bowser scoffed as he was pulling President Haltmann behind him, the president encased in rope.

"Hey! Unhand me this instant! I'm a sophisticated business man!" Haltmann exclaimed as he struggled to break free.

Gruntilda Winkybunion scoffed as she adjusted her black hat. "Oh please. You're just going to try and make us forge for supplies to get your daughter back."

"...Do you think we should tell him, or should I?" Arceus stated as he glanced behind him to see Susie farting constantly.

"Oh look, a meme fic!" Inspector Gadget stated with a smile as he was using his gadget copter to hover, y'know IN THE AIR. "You know what these stories need? Brown bricks from minecrap! Go go gadget-"

Smol Nozomi farted so loudly, she broke a high quality rip through the space time continuum, sucking everything in as everyone screamed and got sucked in. A few minutes later, Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus were spat out of the wormhole, the two dinosaurs looking at each other.

"Great Scott!" Dr. Hoshi exclaimed as the purple raptor adjusted his light blue glasses. "I fear we may have been thrown into a stupid plot!"

"Doesn't that always happen with us?" Peppy scoffed as the yellow ankylosaurus swung his tail club while munching on some green lettuce he had with him. "I don't know what's worse, having an actual role in a fanfiction, or being reduced to a very brief cameo."

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus whistled as he was quick to dash away from the laptop, writing this entire thing down as it now had to end on a cliffhanger since he was I and I just now was completing-


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa!" Rin exclaimed as she woke up, placing her right hand on her head. "Holy crap, Lois... this is just like the time I had that strange flash of events revolving around some fat bald yellow guy singing about going his way... nya..."

"You mean 'Go My Way', it all right," Fred Flintstone corrected as he gave the other girls some fruity pebbles.

Rin screamed in shock as she jumped in Nico's arms, pointing at Fred as she was surprised by his appearance. The other girls looked at her oddly, except two who were stuttering like mad at Fred's grand presence of high quality rips.

"Nya! W-what is a caveman doing here!?" Rin exclaimed as she was terrified by Fred's presence.

"Well, we were listening to high quality rips of rock, then this handsome caveman showed up," Eli pointed out as she had her arms wrapped around Fred, who didn't seem to mind.

"I-isn't that the g-guy from the F-Flintstones?" Umi stuttered as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Well, yes. Your grand dads most likely heard of me." Fred chuckled as he didn't seem to be ashamed of his claim.

" **G-grand dad!?** " Hanayo gulped as she turned white and fainted, not believing what she was hearing.

"RIP, Han. You were a big girl for Kylo." Kotori pointed out as she saluted, with it beginning to snow once more.

Space Ghost rubbed the back of his head as he groaned. "Anyone want to answer me how can dinosaurs talk and live with cavemen at the same time?"

All of the girls freaked out at Space Ghost's presence, with Fred just smirking as he placed his hands on his hips, noticing the wrecked remains of the Phantom Cruiser.

"So, you flew into work today, huh?" Fred sarcastically asked, referring to that one time he was in a parking lot in search for a parking space.

Space Ghost chuckled as he sheepishly posed, looking like a complete fool. "Ehehe... old habits never die. Kind of like me."

Both Fred and Space Ghost had a laugh at this, with Maki getting up and taking high quality pictures of this grand undertaking.

"I hope people read the description when they see this," Maki stated, thinking about getting one of them new fangled coconut guns and making a rap about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, I sure would like to listen to a fan dub," Peter Griffin stated as he and his family were watching funny moments of The Flintstones on TV.

"Me too, if it was a high quality rip and if the link to it was actually good," Lois added as she had her arms wrapped around Peter.

"Hey, who says we can't have a grand ol' time?" Stated the one and only Tito Dick "Dickman" Baby, as he raised Phil and loves the ladies.

Suddenly the Griffin's household collapsed on itself, with Peter running out and being the only survivor as he saw a fat, middle aged man with glasses looking back at him... only this one had a blue shirt.

"Ban... all... mashups..." Stated the man, who was actually the nefarious Mr. Rental.

"Holy crap!" Peter exclaimed as he got into a fighting pose. "I don't know who you are, but you're not taking away our high quality rips!"

Suddenly, Cleveland Brown began screaming in agony like an angry black man having sex, which caused Bane to crash the plane above them, WITH NO SURVIVORS. The big guy came down (for you) and smashed Mr. Rental, killing him and saving the day.

"He has style, he has a place, this plane crasher is no disgrace!" The DK Rappers sung in high praise as they raised their coconut guns in the air and saluted.

Fred Flintstone laughed as he was with the Love Live girls, with them proceeding to sing 'Go My Way' as it began snowing once more in Quahog, with Homer Simpson sliding down the power plant tubes, y'know IN THE BACKGROUND.


End file.
